Ronda Noturna
by Patty Black Potter
Summary: A beleza de uma mulher pode excitar os homens até a loucura...


A voz era sexy, rouca, com um ligeiro sotaque sulista. Perfeita para o rádio. Qualquer cidadão de Denver sintonizado naquela freqüência teria a impressão de que ela falava só para ele.

— Olá notívagos de todo o Colorado. São vinte e três horas e cinqüenta e nove minutos e vocês ouvem a KHIP, rádio Yankee. Preparem seus gravadores para uma seqüência de cinco sucessos sem interrupção. Aqui fala Bella Swan, e a seleção é toda dedicada a você.

Seu tom intimista e aveludado tornara-se marca registrada do horário.

Bella apertou o botão do mixador e começou a rodar o primeiro sucesso prometido. Num segundo a música preencheu o silêncio da cabine. Ela poderia ter tirado os fones do ouvido e aproveitado os vinte e três minutos e vinte e dois segundos para descansar, porém, preferia ficar ali ouvindo a canção. Seu amor pela música era apenas um dos fatores de seu sucesso no rádio.

A voz era um atributo natural, um presente de Deus. Com este dom tão especial conseguira seu primeiro emprego numa estação no interior da Geórgia, apesar de não ter nenhuma experiência anterior nem diploma universitário. O dono da rádio, no entanto, ficara impressionado com seu tom cristalino e sua disposição de trabalhar por um salário irrisório. Contratada para o período integral, trabalhava como locutora e servia, ainda, como recepcionista e datilógrafa. Uma espécie de quebra-galho da emissora.

Dez anos mais tarde, várias outras qualificações haviam se somado à voz, formando um vasto currículo. Mas, o tom inconfundível e o carisma continuavam a distingui-la.

Com o progresso na carreira, nunca lhe sobrara tempo para obter o diploma em comunicações, que tanto queria. Porém, com empenho e talento aprendera outras funções e era capaz de substituir colegas repórteres, engenheiros de som, entrevistadores, diretores de programação. A memória privilegiada e o gosto pelo assunto lhe conferiam uma capacidade invejável de memorizar títulos de músicas, nomes de cantores, datas de gravações. Havia dez anos seu mundo girava em torno do rádio.

O lado descontraído e envolvente que Bella revelava através do rádio quase nada tinha a ver com sua verdadeira personalidade. No dia-a-dia, era uma mulher dinâmica, organizada, ambiciosa, que nunca dormia mais do que seis horas por noite. Já Bella Swan, locutora da KHIP, rádio Yankee, era uma garota sexy e misteriosa, amiga das celebridades do mundo do disco, dona de um posto invejado por muitos. Em sua vida particular, não passava de uma mulher comum, trabalhando uma média de dez horas por dia. Fazia de tudo para que a irmã menor cursasse as melhores escolas e havia dois anos não namorava.

Candidatos não faltavam; era uma questão de opção.

Pondo os fones de ouvido sobre a mesa de mixagem, reviu a programação escalada para o bloco seguinte de quinze minutos. Enquanto os dez primeiros sucessos da parada tocavam, a cabine ficou silenciosa. Ali havia apenas as luzes, os painéis de controle e Bella. Era assim que gostava de trabalhar.

Ao assumir o posto na KHIP de Denver seis meses atrás, lutara para ficar com o horário das vinte e duas às duas da madrugada, que normalmente era dedicado aos apresentadores principiantes. Famosa e já contando com dez anos de experiência, poderia ter escolhido qualquer outro horário de maior audiência. Bella, porém, preferia trabalhar à noite e nos últimos cinco anos já se tornara conhecida dos ouvintes do horário.

Gostava de ficar sozinha na cabine, enviando sua voz e os melhores sucessos para os solitários e insones.

De olho no relógio, recolocou os fones e pigarreou. Entre o final da quarta música e a introdução da quinta, deu o prefixo da estação e a freqüência. Depois de uma pequena pausa para as notícias, já previamente gravadas e enviadas por uma agência internacional, começaria sua parte preferida do programa: os pedidos telefônicos dos ouvintes.

Bella gostava de ver os aparelhos se iluminarem a cada toque, gostava de escutar os ouvintes. Eram cinqüenta minutos que passava fora da cabine, convivendo mais de perto com os que a ouviam. Uma prova de que, do outro lado do rádio, havia milhares de pessoas de verdade, comuns, sintonizadas no programa.

Recostada na cadeira giratória, acendeu um cigarro e aproveitou aqueles últimos momentos de silêncio.

Sua calma era apenas aparente. Tampouco fazia o gênero mulher fatal, como poderiam pensar os ouvintes. Era uma pessoa cheia de energia e dinamismo. Não usava maquiagem nem esmalte, alegando falta de tempo. Enquanto fumava e relaxava, mantinha os olhos quase fechados. Os cílios longos e curvados eram herança do pai, um sonhador. Os traços fortes e angulosos contrastavam com a pele alva. Os cabelos escuros, longos e ondulados, eram normalmente presos ou puxados para trás por causa dos fones de ouvido.

Sempre atenta ao relógio que marcava os minutos transcorridos, apagou o cigarro, bebeu um gole de água e abriu o microfone. No alto da porta, o sinal verde "NO AR" acendeu.

— A seleção que acabaram de ouvir foi para todos os apaixonados que me ouvem, acompanhados ou não. E se você está só, não desanime: saia e vá à procura da sua alma gêmea. Esta é Bella Swan falando pelo rádio Yankee do Colorado. Volto num instante com o seu pedido.

Ao acionar o comando da fita com os comerciais, Bella olhou para o lado:

— Olá, Nick. Como vai?

Nick Peters, o estudante universitário que atuava na estação como estagiário, ajeitou os óculos de armação escura sobre o nariz.

— Tirei dez na prova de literatura.

— Puxa, que bom! — Bella aceitou a xícara de café que ele lhe ofereceu. — Continua nevando?

— Não, parou há quase uma hora.

Ela assentiu e relaxou. Preocupava-se com a irmã mais nova, Deborah, que às vezes tinha aulas à noite.

— As estradas devem estar péssimas, não?

— Nem tanto. Quer comer algo com o café? Bella sorriu, preocupada demais para notar o olhar de verdadeira adoração que o rapaz lhe dirigia.

— Não, obrigada. Como umas rosquinhas amanhecidas antes de ir embora.

No instante seguinte, abriu o microfone e voltou a falar. Nick a observava ler os textos com as promoções dos patrocinadores e as chamadas da estação. Sabia que era estupidez mas estava apaixonado por Bella Swan. Considerava-a a garota mais linda do mundo. Perto dela, as colegas da faculdade não passavam de umas bobocas desengonçadas. Bella era forte, sexy, bem-sucedida. E mal notava sua existência. Quando o fazia, era sempre com cortesia e um sorriso amigável.

Havia três meses vinha ensaiando um modo e a melhor hora de convidá-la para um jantar romântico. Mal podia esperar para tê-la só para si, a seu lado, a noite toda. Só os dois.

Bella, porém, nem imaginava o que lhe passava pela idéia. E se soubesse, ficaria muito mais surpresa do que lisonjeada. Nick só tinha vinte e um anos; sete a menos do que ela. Cronologicamente. Porque em termos de maturidade, Nick mais parecia um adolescente. Contudo, ela o admirava por sua eficiência, empenho e dedicação ao trabalho.

Não havia uma noite sequer que ele deixasse de lhe trazer um café antes de ir embora. Era infalível. Nick a servia,se despedia e a deixava só, respeitando seu gosto pela solidão.

Nick olhou para o relógio:

— Bem... Até amanhã.

— Hum? Ah, sim. Boa noite, Nick. — Quando o rapaz cruzou a porta, Bella já tinha a atenção voltada para um dos telefones que começava a piscar. — KHIP, estamos no ar.

— Bella?

— Isso mesmo. Quem fala?

— É Kate.

— De onde você está telefonando, Kate?

— De casa, aqui em Lakewood. Meu marido é motorista de táxi e trabalha de madrugada. Ouvimos seu programa todas as noites. Eu gostaria de ouvir _Peaceful Easy Feeling_. Ofereço para o meu marido, Ray.

— Perfeito, Kate. Um abraço para vocês. Obrigada e boa noite. — Outro botão foi apertado: — KHIP, estamos no ar.

A rotina era sempre tranqüila. A cada telefonema, Bella anotava o nome da música e a quem seria dedicada.

O pequeno estúdio com meia parede de vidro era repleto de prateleiras com discos, cassetes e CDs, todos etiquetados para facilitar o acesso. Depois de uma série de telefonemas, entrava no ar um bloco de comerciais, durante os quais Bella pegava os pedidos e os organizava na seqüência.

Alguns ouvintes telefonavam quase todas as noites e, com esses, Bella batia um papo breve. Outros, eram solitários que ligavam apenas para ouvir uma voz do outro lado da linha. No meio desses, aparecia de vez em quando algum lunático maluco ou inoportuno. Ao ouvi-los, Bella, desligava imediatamente. Em tantos anos de programa com telefonemas e ao vivo, nunca houve uma noite monótona.

Adorava aquele contato mais próximo com o ouvinte, a conversa informal, as brincadeiras simpáticas. Ali, protegida pelas quatro paredes da cabine de controle, Bella se permitia uma intimidade maior com estranhos, coisa da qual jamais seria capaz pessoalmente. Quem a ouvisse, no entanto, nunca poderia suspeitar que fosse uma moça tímida e insegura.

— KHIP, estamos no ar.

— Bella.

— Sim? Fale mais alto, por favor. Qual o seu nome?

— Não importa.

— Tudo bem, amigo. — De repente, as palmas de suas mãos começaram a suar, obrigando-a a secá-las na perna da calça. Algo lhe dizia que teria problemas com aquele ouvinte. Portanto, manteve um dedo no botão que cortava a ligação. — Qual música gostaria de ouvir?

— Você vai ter de pagar pelo que fez, sua idiota. Vai ter de pagar. Quando eu tiver terminado, você vai me agradecer por tê-la matado. Você nunca vai esquecer.

(...)


End file.
